Das Leben endet hier
by Tod dem Verstand
Summary: Weiß zwar nicht, was das hier zu suchen hat, aber ich wollt mal Meinungen hören also R&R. Geht um Selbstmord eines verwarlosten Mannes, der nicht mehr Leben will und darum beschließt es zu beenden.


Das Leben endet hier

Ich fühlte mich verwüstet und allein gelassen. So unglaublich verletzt, so unglaublich zerstört. Die Sehnsucht, die ich jeden Tag spüren musste, brachte mich fast um, warum war sie fort, warum hatte sie mich hier alleine gelassen? Ich wusste nicht ein noch aus, wusste nicht mehr wozu und warum, wusste nicht mehr wohin mit mir, wusste nicht mehr wo oben war, wo unten war, es gab kein rechts und links mehr für mich, jegliche Orientierung ging verloren. Ich konnte nicht mehr, aber das nur, weil ich nicht mehr wollte.

So kam es, dass ich Selbstmord beging.

Es war natürlich nicht das erste was mir eingefallen war, und ich hatte auch lange darüber nachdenken müssen, jedoch brachten mich meine Überlegungen auch zu einem Ergebnis. Nämlich zu dem, dass es zu Ende gehen sollte.

Es war so eine wundervolle Vorstellung. Ein Augenblick und alles würde vorbei sein. Ich hatte mich nicht sonderlich über alle Möglichkeiten, sich umzubringen informiert. Ich wusste schon, was ich tun würde.

Es war der Anfang eines neuen Abschnittes in meinem Leben: Mein Ableben.

Ein Abschiedsbrief war nicht nötig. Für wen auch?

Für meine Familie, die mir nie zugehört hatte?

Für meine Freunde, die nicht existierten?

Für meine Katze, die nach mir wohl ebenfalls sterben würde?

Aber es machte mich traurig, nur für meine Katze zu leben.

Es würde mich niemand vermissen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Arbeit hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr und aus dem Haus ging ich nur hin und wieder, und dann streunte ich auch nur in leblosen, kalten, toten Gassen umher, um von niemandem gesehen, geschweige denn angesprochen zu werden.  
Ja, ich war schweigsam geworden, seitdem... mein Leben aus den Fugen geraten war. Nicht, dass ich je ein reelles, lebendiges Leben gehabt hätte...

Nun war alles fort und verloren, nun gab es keinen Sinn mehr.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen, als ich an die Zeit dachte, als noch alles gut war. Ich hatte damals sogar Freunde. Wir hatten damals sogar Spaß.

Oh, wie lange hatte ich nun keinen Spaß mehr gehabt? Seit wann schon, hatte ich keine Freunde mehr.

Eine Welle von Trauer und Depression überkam mich, hüllte mich ein und lies mich ertrinken. Ich wünschte mir den Tod, die Erlösung. Vollendung finden- frei sein.

In dieser Zeit sprach ich kaum und wenn, mit mir selbst. Mit wem hätte ich auch sonst sprechen sollen?

Selbstmitleid war mein bester Freund, der Gedanke an das Ende mein einziger Grund auf Hoffnung.

Ich lebte lange auf diese Art, doch es war mir die ganze Zeit klar, dass ich mir und dem ganzen Leid eines Tages ein Ende setzen würde.

Mein Leben war nie ein Hilfeschrei. Hätte ich Hilfe gewollt, hätte ich geschrien. Mir konnte niemand mehr helfen.

Es war nicht geplant, es war eine spontane Entscheidung. Ansonsten hätte ich einen schöneren Tag ausgesucht. Es war sonnig und die Welt jauchzte förmlich vor Glück und Zufriedenheit.

Ich litt unter der Fröhlichkeit der Menschen. Neid zerfraß mich. Ich war niemals so glücklich gewesen. Das Glück hatte mich schon längst verlassen.

Ich trat aus dem Haus, bei mir nur die nötigsten Dinge. Wie immer, wenn ich diese Bruchbude verließ. Doch heute trugen mich meine Füße in eine andere Richtung. Nicht in die Gassen, nicht in verfallene Gemäuer.

Ich lief durch die Stadt, vorbei an fröhlichen Visagen, bunten Schaufenstern und spielenden Kindern.

Die Sonne blendete mich. Ich schirmte meine Augen ab, und da sah ich, was mein Schicksal mit mir vorhatte. Es hatte mich an einen Ort verschlagen, den ich in Gedanken schon vor langer Zeit für eine bestimmte Tat gewählt hatte.

Die Wiese, auf der ich einst viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Auf der ich damals gespielt, gelacht hatte, auf der ich Menschen kennengelernt hatte. Letztendlich hatte ich hier von Freude bis hin zu Hass und Trauer schon alles erlebt. Das war die Wiese, auf der ich seit dem Tod meiner geliebten Frau nicht mehr gewesen war.

Einige Bäume warfen Schatten. Ich schritt gemächlich über die Rasenfläche und setzte mich unter einen dieser Bäume.

Eine Zigarette.

Ein Zug.

Ein gutes Gefühl.

Mir war klar, warum ich hier war. Ich würde meine Katze nie wieder sehen.

Die Zigarette war weg, sie kämpfte einen Meter von meinem linken Fuß entfernt um ihr Leben, doch es erlosch mit der letzten Glut.

Sowie meines.

Bald.

Ich ließ mir Zeit. Ich blickte auf die Wiese. Es war alles Grün. Doch Farben zählten für mich nicht. Ich sah es doch nur in Grau.

Meine Zeit war gekommen, die Qual würde bald vorbei sein.

Der Tod. Und selbst vor der Hölle hatte ich keine Angst mehr. Ich hatte schließlich die Hölle auf Erden gelebt. Der Spruch „Schlimmer geht's immer" traf in diesem Fall nicht mehr zu.

Ich stellte es mir schön vor. Ein Augenblick und dann...

... nichts mehr.

Meine Hand griff in die Jackentasche. Ich sah nichts mehr, der Rausch der Vorfreude durchflutete mein Blut. Es rauschte in meinen Ohren.

Langsam zog ich meine Waffe zu meinem Kopf hinauf.

Nun würde ich zu ihr zurückkommen. Ich gedachte ihrer letzten Worte.

„Komm mit mir"

Damals hatte ich abgelehnt. Doch heute wusste ich, was das Leben wert war. Was das Leben wert war, ohne sie. Ohne ihre Gegenwart, ohne ihre Liebe...

Oh ja, die unendliche Liebe, die wir uns entgegenbrachten.

Ich legte die Pistole an meine Schläfe.

Ein letztes Mal dachte ich an meine Katze.

AUS


End file.
